This invention relates to a hood assembly which covers an engine and other components of a vehicle, such as an agricultural or industrial vehicle.
It is a known practice to provide a tractor with a hood which encloses the engine and other components of the tractor. But conventional hoods may have problems as a result of thermal expansion of various parts of the hood. Conventional hoods also can interfere with visibility forward from a cab of the tractor. Conventional hoods typically have cosmetically finished panels which are relatively inflexible and are therefore subject to permanent damage when struck by an object, and which are directly exposed to heat from the vehicle engine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle hood assembly which accommodates thermal expansion of its components.
Another object is to provide such a hood assembly wherein interference with visibility forward from a cab of the tractor is minimized.
Another object is to provide such a hood assembly wherein cosmetically finished panels are relatively flexible so as to be less likely to be permanently damaged when struck by an object.
Another object is to provide such a hood assembly wherein finished panels are not directly exposed to heat from the vehicle engine.
These and other objects are achieved by this invention wherein a vehicle hood assembly includes a hood support having a top section joined to left and right side sections and to a front section. An outer panel assembly includes a finished top panel mounted on the top section, a finished front panel assembly mounted on the front section, a finished left panel mounted on the left section, and a finished right panel mounted on the right section. Each panel and its respective section form and enclose an air space therebetween. Thus, the inner support and the air space is interposed between the finished panels and the heat from the engine.